


When All Is Said and Done

by Watashi_ga_hen



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I ship him with everyone, M/M, Multi, bless my vanilla ghost, ship war fic, who will be the last ship standing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watashi_ga_hen/pseuds/Watashi_ga_hen
Summary: Our cute Kuroko is the captain of the Miracles Gym-wait...huh! Kuroko is the captain, Akashi's the owner/coach, everyone's falling for Kuroko and jealousy is thrown into this mess! What will ensue as our quiet shadow and everyone must do their best to fight for their love! -Kurokoxeveryone! KurokoxSecret! Rating may change if my hard yaoi senses activate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~ initially I uploaded this to ff.net but they piss me off so I'll put it here ^>^ I plan to continue it so I want to get feel for the story again. If you think I should continue, leave a comment and a kudos~ If you see any mistakes please point it out. Currently I am rewriting this, without povs since I don't like first person anymore

Chapter 1: A Sorta Prologue

"Hey there, guys~ This is the first story I've written and actually published so please go easy on me. If you want me to add a character write it in the comments or PM me about it. This is AU sort of where the gym is a place for all kinds of sports and martial arts created by Akashi and then Kuroko. This is Anyone&Everyone loves and cares about Kuroko in some form or way but Kuroko will fall in love with someone eventually. Suggestions as to who Kuroko should end up with are welcomed and thanks to everyone that supported me to write this Fanfiction, Girl of Paradise." -Me, like four yrs ago lol

 

The Beginning.

Aomine's POV

Sweat rolled down my face as I punched furiously and repeatedly not wanting to stop.

"Oi, you'll hurt yourself if you keep going, Aominecchi!" Kise said.

I ignored him and went even harder adding a few kicks here and there. I was about to do my special 'Die, fucker!' punch until I panicked as the world around me suddenly flipped and I stared up at the ceiling.

Hysterical laughter shook me out of my daze as I sat up rubbing the back of my head. 'That's definitely gonna leave a bump' I thought to myself.

"What are you laughing at Kise?!" I yelled, I was angry at myself for doing something as embarrassing as slipping on a puddle of my own sweat but there was no way in hell I was going to let this moron laugh at me.

"No…thing. Just…you…making a …fool...out of…yourself." Kise said in between laughing.

"Shut up moron!" I said wincing as I got up. 'My ass hurts, shit!' I thought as I walked/dragged myself over to the bench where I had put my towel and water.

"Ah, Kurokocchi! Did you make lunch for us again?" I glanced at Kise and Tetsu from the corner of my eye as I drank.

No One's POV

"Yes. Would you like some now or later?" At those words Aomine blushed thinking of the different possibilities that question could have.

"Aominecchi if you want some you better hurry up, ssu." Kise said snapping out Aomine out of his daydream.

Aomine made his way to them "Are you alright Aomine-kun?" Kuroko asked tilting his head to the side.

A blush rose up to Aomine's face at the adorable teen "You needn't worry about him, Kuroko." Midorima said drenched in sweat as he entered from the door that lead outside

"Midorimacchi! Did you see him?" Kise asked wondering how the hell the green haired teen had been able to see Aomine's fall if he was out jogging with Murasakibara then again no one should underestimate Midorima's power of knowing especially when it comes to Oha-Asa.

"Indeed, quite a spectacular fall. Oha-Asa predicted that Virgo would be falling often today and as always is correct, nodayo." Midorima said taking off his glasses to wipe his face off with his green towel effectively wiping off the sweat that had accumulated.

Aomine growled and Kise rolled his eyes while Kuroko remained emotionless but watched them with slight interest.

A few minutes later Murasakibara entered the room through the same door as Midorima.

"Haaaaaaaa, I'm so hungry." He groaned the minute he entered, also drenched in sweat.

"I made lunch if you would like some." Kuroko said already knowing that the tall glutton would definitely want some.

Speed walking over to Kuroko, Murasakibara fervently nodded and you could practically see dog ears and a rapidly wagging tail sprout from him.

"Lets bring the benches together to serve as a make shift table. Kise-kun please bring out the table cloth and Zabuton (Japanese seating pillows). Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun and Murasakibara-kun please go wash up after you fix the benches." Kuroko said as he began untying the light blue cloth wrapped around his 10 layered bento box set.

As soon as they finished preparations and took their showers Kuroko passed the bento layers around the table and they began to eat.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said in unison.

As they ate another person entered the gym however this person did not greet them neither was he greeted.

"Its Haizaki, tch. To think the bastard's still coming; the nerve." Aomine muttered glaring at the silver haired teen that settled down his gray towel on the ground annoyed since he realized they had used all the benches.  
The minute Haizaki left to go change into his gym clothes a roar of harsh whispering was let loose.

"I'll crush him for trying to hurt Kuro-chin."

"How dare he show his face here, nodayo."

"We ought'ta kill him for what he tried to do to Kise and Tetsu!"

"Do you think we should call Akashicchi?" Kise said to Kuroko worried a fight might break out just by looking at the three colorful haired boys.

"I believe we shouldn't considering he is at a Shoji match with other coaches and gym owners. We should simply avoid any contact that could cause a commotion for now." Kuroko said directing the last part of his sentence to the angry teens.

"Hmm, Kuro-chin is right. Aka-chin will be really angry if we disturb him in the middle of a match~." They all paled (except for Kuroko) at the thought of Akashi being angry at them knowing their training regime would be tripled if not quadrupled.

By the time they had snapped out of it Haizaki had returned clad in a grey short sleeve t-shirt and black basketball shorts. The air was tense as the sound of grunts filled the gym as Haizaki had started lifting weights.

They had all finished eating and cleaning up the mess by the time Haizaki finished 20 weight lifts, 20 pushups, and was almost finished with 100 crunches.

They had put the benches back and Haizaki wiped his sweat with his gray towel but was looking rather annoyed at something. Kuroko soon realized it was because he had forgotten his water and was obviously feeling dehydrated.

Filling up his extra water container (a light blue plastic water bottle) taken from his locker he walked toward Haizaki.

"Haizaki-kun." Kuroko said amused at how the teen jumped and looked around startled until he looked down at Kuroko.

"You little brat, you tryin' to scare the shit out of me?!" he said slightly raising his voice gaining the attention of everyone in the room.

"Would you like to borrow this, Haizaki-kun?" Kuroko said disregarding the question and passing the water bottle to Haizaki.

Quizzically Haizaki looked from the water bottle to the smaller boy.

"Why? Why would you give this to me after what I did? Are you an idiot? A moron? Why?!" He was practically spitting venom at Kuroko by the end of it causing everyone to tense as though prepared to lunge at Haizaki at any moment.

"As far as I'm concerned I'm not an idiot or a moron however they say that most people do not realize how stupid they are until it hits them in the butt." Kuroko said his tone plain and monotonous as he looked at the other unblinkingly.

Haizaki shook his head and tried to control himself from ripping off Kuroko's head, knowing that four very angry teens would be on his ass immediately and then he'd have to deal with his terrifying red haired coach.

"You know what? Never mind. Thanks for the drink." He said gulping down the drink.

"Your welcome. You may return it next time." Haizaki's eyes widened feeling as though there were a deeper meaning to the shadow's words.

The rainbow haired teens watched on with slight jealousy but remained quiet...for now.

'Next time. Does that mean he doesn't hate me but wants to see me again? What a weird guy then again he's always been like this.' Haizaki thought slightly red at the thought of Kuroko wanting to be with him since most people usually avoided him (with good reason too).

"Sure. Any…time." He looked around confused only to see that the invisible teen had already left and was now nowhere to be seen.

'That little…' He thought to himself angrily realizing that Kuroko had literally pulled the disappearing act on him.

"What were you thinking Tetsu!?" Aomine screeched shaking Kuroko by the shoulders.

"I was trying to be polite seeing as he didn't have any water." Kuroko said politely.

Aomine sighed shaking his head and slumping on the bench in the locker room.

"How…how can you act as though you weren't almost hurt? He actually tried to hurt you and Kise! So why?"

"I would forgive him eventually any-"

"In like maybe a few months but its been barely a week, remember?" Aomine hissed angrily.

"Of course I do." Kuroko said recalling what had happened four days ago.

Shingeki no Flashback

"Oi, Kurokocchi, wanna go on a da-I mean get a milkshake with me after my workout?" Kise asked cheerfully as he changed into his workout clothes in the locker room while Kuroko filled a red water container.

"I would like to, thank you for inviting me Kise-kun." Kuroko said instantly liking the idea of getting a milkshake. He screwed the top back on and starting to fill up a green one.

"Really?! Yay, I can't wait! I'll finish my regimen faster today so we can go early!" Kise said a wide smile threatening to split his face open.

-Shingeki no Time skip-

"Ha…ha…ha" Kise panted as he walked toward Aomine who was already dressed and ready to leave.

"Wait! Aominecchi have you seen Kurokocchi?"

"Huh? Tetsu…I think I saw him in the locker room."

"Oh! Thanks a lot, Aominecchi!"

Kise said giving Aomine a closed eye smile as he turned and ran off leaving a slightly confused Aomine. 'I wonder why he's looking for Tetsu…' Aomine thought before shrugging the thought off 'He probably wants to bother Tetsu before he leaves, whatever.' He thought before walking out the door and going down the steps of the building.

"I'm done Kurokocchi!" Kise said excitedly already changed and ready to go as he entered the locker room since he had used the bathroom/shower room to get ready. He squinted and soon caught sight of the elusive teen that had his hands full of bubbles as he was washing something in their huge sink that was practically a tub.

"I see, I'm almost done if you wouldn't mind waiting a little longer."

"Sure, I don't mind! What are you doing by the way?" Kise asked

"I'm washing everyone's towels…why don't you give me yours as well Kise-kun?" Kuroko asked twisting the excess water out of a green towel then draping it over the bench in the locker room so it could dry.

"S-sure." Kise said the image of Kuroko dressed up in nothing but an apron flashed in his mind before he took his bag off his shoulder and opened it pulling out his small yellow towel that was longer horizontally just like everyone else's.

"Here you go, Kurokocchi." Kise said handing his towel to Kuroko. Kuroko took the towel from Kise and started washing again until he finished and hung it like he did the green one, this continued till he did all of them and Kise couldn't help but let out a laugh at the rainbow of towels draped on the bench.

"Ready to go Kurokocchi?" he asked with a smile as Kuroko put on his sweater.

"Yes. Thank you for waiting for me, Kise-kun." He said as he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"No problem! Kurokocchi…Do you always stay back and wash everyone's towels after training?" he asked curious and slightly touched. Kuroko walked out of the locker room and Kise followed closely wondering if he'd be answered or not.

"Sometimes not always...I usually just do a bit of cleaning up and mopping." Kuroko said as they walked out of the gym, he pulled out his key and locked the door after making sure they both had their stuff and all the lights were turned off.

Kise felt amazed "You do all of that by yourself! You're awesome Kurokocchi!" he said his mouth slightly gaping before it curled up into a gentle smile, Kise's eyes had admiration and pride in them as he gazed at the teal haired boy.

Kuroko looked up at Kise staring into the blonde's eyes before he let a small curl form on his lips showing a gentle smile causing Kise's eyes to widen and blood to rush to his face at the rare sight of Kuroko smiling. "Thank you for the compliment Kise-kun but I do it so that Akashi-kun doesn't have so much work to do." He said as they reached the sidewalk that was lit up with the street lights but seemed empty for the most part.

They walked together down the sidewalk towards Maji Burger, Kise rambling on about a photo shoot where a photographer had taken some beautiful pictures of exotic animals from the jungle in Brazil and had given the copies to him and some other chatter about his fans and manager.

"Ah that's interesting" Kuroko said after hearing that two of Kise's fans had started fighting for him on TV after hearing that he did lots of sports including boxing and Taekwondo which the two fans coincidentally where quite good at according to Kise. They entered Maji Burger and got their orders before going to take a seat.

"Thank you for inviting me, Kise-kun. I'm really happy that you did." Kuroko said before he resumed sipping on his vanilla shake.

Kise smiled widely "No problem, Kurokocchi! I'm happy you came with me and…we should do this again" Kise mumbled out at the end averting his gaze out the window feeling slightly shy and inwardly praying that Kuroko would agree.

The corner of Kuroko lip twitched upward "I would feel pleased to do this with you once more, Kise-kun." He said feeling content that he would have the opportunity to do this with Kise again (especially since Kise was treating him to Vanilla milkshake, large).

Kise perked up and grinned "Great!" he said before slurping on his strawberry shake. The two finished their drinks after half an hour or so of chatting and such before they got their stuff and left Maji Burger and –after much persistence on Kise's part- made their way to Kuroko's apartment.

"Kise-kun as I said before it's unnecessary for you to walk me home." Kuroko said as they walked down the sidewalk their arms nearly brushing as they did so. The air was fresh and slightly chilly as it was near the end of August, the street lights were lit as they walked down the empty street before something heart stopping happened.

"Yo. What are you two doing?" A voice said causing the two of them to look at a figure shrouded in the darkness that the light did not reach.

"Who's there?" Kise called out unconsciously moving in front of Kuroko so that the teal haired teen would be protected better.

The figure stepped out of the darkness and revealed itself to be none other than Haizaki, a regular at their gym; he was smirking and had an unpredictable glint in his eye.

"Haizaki? What are you doing here?" Kise asked feeling uneasy knowing that Haizaki had a problem with him and even more so because Kuroko was with him.

"Eh? Me? Hehe I was just going on a walk that is…" three other figures stepped out of the dark "until we saw you two on your little date." He grinned maliciously and gestured at the two behind him "Mind if we join? It looks like a hell of a lot of fun." He said the four of them beginning to advance towards Kise and –Wait. Where'd Ku–

"Ignite pass." was the only warning Haizaki got before a fist lodged itself in his stomach. "Uuurgh" Haizaki hunched over and cradled his stomach, the other three taking a step back at the sudden appearance of the boy.

"What…the hell?!"

"Where the fuck did this little shit come from?!"

"He just showed up like…a ghost!"

Kuroko took advantage of their shock and turned and grabbed Kise's hand and started running away from the group. "Kurokocchi!? Where are we going?" he asked shocked at the sudden act of violence caused by his usually calm and serene companion. Kuroko didn't answer and instead ran faster and ducked into an alley dragging Kise with him.

"Kurok-hmph!" Kuroko put his hand on Kise's mouth to muffle any noises and put his other hand to his lips and made a 'Shhh' motion which made Kise noted to himself at how cute Kuroko could appear even at scary times…

The two of them stayed crouched behind a dumpster until finally they heard the pounding of several feet and quite a few curse words as three figures ran right pass the alley they were in.

Kuroko removed his hand from the blonde teen's mouth and Kise let out a deep breath feeling the adrenaline start to wear off.

Kise smiled "That was close; right, Kurokocchi?" he said and Kuroko nodded a small sigh of relief escaping the boy.

"You're right, that was close. I'm lucky to have found you." Haizaki said walking into the alley; alone, luckily.

Kise stood up and confronted Haizaki "What the hell do you want, huh?" he asked a menacing tone underlining his words.

"What do I want? I want to have a little bit of fun with you tw-" before Haizaki could even finish his sentence Kise charged him and cocked back his fist. 'This ass! Trying to use Kurokocchi and me for his stupid entertainment.' Kise thought angrily and grit his teeth.

"You bastard!" Kise yelled launching a high punch aimed for Haizaki's face, Haizaki managed to defend himself from it with an open palm block then countered with a hard knee into Kise's gut.

Kise gasped for air and clutched his stomach as he crumpled to the ground "Ughh". Haizaki foot was cocked back as he was about to kick Kise while he was down but before he even got the chance to a well aimed "Ignite Pass" was slammed into the same spot that Kuroko had hit the first time. Haizaki fell to one knee as he tried to regain his breath. He glared heatedly at Kuroko then after a few seconds of trying to regain his breath began his pathetic verbal retaliation.

"You..haa haa…little bastard…I'll get you for this!" Haizaki said. Kise was standing wobbly on his feet and clutched his stomach with one hand before Kuroko came over and draped Kise's arm over his shoulder to help lessen the burden on his wobbly legs even if Kise was rather heavy and it was difficult for Kuroko to support him.

"Kise-kun come on. We need to leave before any of his companions come." Kuroko said his tone urgent but calm as he began to pull Kise with him faster until the two felt that there was enough distance between them and Haizaki and his group. After walking for about 15 minutes they finally reached Kuroko's house where Kuroko dragged Kise in and went to get them something to drink since both of them were now very tired. Kise laid on the floor in the living room and looked around. His mind was not on his stomach that was probably really bruised or on the fact that Haizaki had tried to hurt him and Kuroko and had in fact managed to hurt him.

Nope, he was fangirling the fuck out.

Kise smiled goofily on the floor, little cute flowers floating off of him 'I can't believe I'm at Kurokocchi's house! But wait I don't see his parents around…maybe they're traveling right now or something.' He thought dully before returning to his fangirling except now he felt even more excited and slightly nervous since they were alone.

"Kise-kun here you go.' Kuroko said as he entered the living room two glasses of water in his hands "I wasn't sure what you wanted but I thought that you would want something cold to drink after having to walk all the way here injured." He said handing the glass of cold water to Kise, who was now sitting up straight on the Zabuton (Japanese seating pillows) at the Chabudai (Japanese short table) where Kuroko then placed some hot tea and cookies since it was chilly. Although the two weren't that cold, they had huddled all the way home and it was difficult for the two of them considering the huge differences between their bodies (at which Kuroko couldn't help but slightly pout at).

Kise looked at the cookies with amusement and couldn't help but smile at how adorable they were "Did you make these, Kurokocchi?" he asked curiously picking one out that was cut out and decorated to look like Nigou then took a bite out of it.

"Yes, I did. Do you like them?" Kuroko asked feeling slightly nervous since he hadn't even tasted them when he cooked them this morning and he usually tasted what he cooked before he gave it to people.

Kise chewed a bit before swallowing, his eyes closed and his body still and relaxed before suddenly "Oh my gawd! That was soooo good, Kurokocchi!" he exclaimed sparkles in his eyes and roses surrounding him. "You should invite me over more often because these are the best cookies I've had in my life." In truth Kise had planned to say they were delicious no matter what they tasted like but when he actually ate the cute little thing he really did think it was delicious maybe even a good as the cookies Murasakibaracchi made for his welcome to the gym celebration.

Kuroko's lips quirked upwards "Thank you Kise-kun." He said not knowing how much happiness he was causing Kise just by smiling a little.

End of Flashback

The rest of the night the two had talked until it was late when Kuroko had offered Kise to stay over to which Kise had eagerly agreed to happy to stay with the cute shadow for as long as he could…in the dark especially. (*Q*)

Aomine sighed and got up from the bench tossing Kuroko an obviously annoyed "Whatever." before he left the locker room coming face to face with Haizaki.

'Speak of the devil.' Aomine thought giving Haizaki a lazy glare since he was already tired and he wasn't up to fighting the moron after his talk with Tetsu in the locker room but unfortunately luck didn't seem to be on his side today after all.

"What? You got a problem with me, ya stinkin ganguro." Haizaki said glaring back with more tenacity and his tone hostile. At the rude insult and of course add that to Aomine's impressive patience there was peace- bullshit.

"Haa? You're the one with a fuckin' problem; doing shit like that to Tetsu. The worst part is that you did at night when it was just the two of them against you and your three shit-for-brain goons, ya scrawny albino." Aomine retaliated mercilessly now that he had a perfect excuse to beat the crap out of Haizaki especially if the white haired teen threw the first punch.

'This is just perfect. Someone's gotta teach this piece a' shit not to mess with Tetsu.' Aomine thought before letting a ferocious and menacing grin stretch across his face making him appear very intimidating (you guys should know that smile).

The whole gym was quiet and everyone was watching minus Kuroko who was still in the locker room, luckily. Everyone knew that even though Akashi was the coach and was extremely terrifying there was one other person they had to obey whether they liked it or not and of course that was the one and only adorable, deadly, strategizing, unnoticeable, and every once in a blue moon, vicious teen that was protected and treasured by the Generation of Miracles. If you haven't guessed by now then you don't deserve to call yourself a Kuroko no Basket fan but I'll tell you anyway, it was the none other than Kuroko Tetsuya, their captain. The man that was treated as second only to Akashi, their coach and founder of the gym, the man obeyed by all of them. The gym, their gym, the gym that Akashi created to bring together athletes that were good in numerous sports. This was their sanctuary and their home.

...

...

...

I've got chapter two written on paper so I just need to type it out :3 It'll probably take a while since I'm always adding things last minute though =.='

Read and Review! If there are any mistakes or anything PLEASE tell me in a PM or comment and I'll do my best to fix it! :)


End file.
